The Witch Hunt: The Lioness of Hogwarts
by Kuroba's Pet Fish
Summary: Seventeen years after the Battle of Hogwarts and the Four Horsemen siege in muggle London, eleven-year-old Aria Hunt receives an acceptance letter from a certain boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry. Although the muggle-born eagerly decides to attend, she has to remain cautious as to not reveal her family's share of secrets. Generation 2 crossover with the manga Arago.


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I am not the billionaire author of the Harry Potter series nor have any legal right to it. I don't own the series Arago either. Heck, I don't even have any right to the Generation 2 Potter kids. The Generation 2 Arago kids, however, are my original creations.

Summary: Seventeen years after the Battle of Hogwarts and the Four Horsemen siege in muggle London, eleven-year-old Aria Hunt receives an acceptance letter from a certain boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry. Although the muggle-born eagerly decides to attend, she has to remain cautious as to not reveal her family's share of secrets. Generation 2 crossover with the manga Arago.

AN: For the record, I plan to make this into a series. Possibly up to six stories, but it depends on the traffic/reviews this one gets. So please review! Also, while I will _try_ to use British terms, I'm going to mess up a lot or end up using a southern U.S. dialect. (I was born and raised in Texas.)

**The Witch Hunt: The Lioness of Hogwarts**

A black cloak seemed to swallow the man- an inhuman face, unspeakable power. He grinned at the boy before him, remembered idly how he killed the boy's parents, took everything from him. This boy was the one he was destined to kill or be killed by. The world was ending around them, but the boy was the focus. He had been the focus for years.

The woods of Hogwarts echoed silence as the Dark Lord faced Harry Potter. "The boy who lived, come to die."

The streets of London echoed chaos as the Patchman faced Officer Arago Hunt. "Why, you're not even human anymore. You're a complete monster! I am truly human."

The two boys, the two heroes, would leave their battles more scarred and more broken than when they came, but they would leave alive and victorious.

Seventeen years later, the words of the hooded men would still keep them up at night.

**Chapter 1: The Skeptic Detective**

At the age of 40, Arago still held the stamina of a man in his twenties. He wore a light grey muscle shirt, a few shades darker than his unruly silver hair. Running shoes poked out of black sweat pants, and the fingerless glove on his right hand completed the look of a middle age man about to go on a jog.

On the other end of the clearing stood his little girl, a silvery blonde of merely eleven years in age. She had on a similar outfit to his, and her hazel-green eyes held a look of determination. She absentmindedly pulled her ponytail tighter.

Arago pulled out a whistle and blew it, shouting, "Javelin, now!"

The girl tore off one of her gloves and punched the air in front of her. A light shot from her fist, a light that few others could see, and barreled into a tree. Bark flew as the outer layer of the tree trunk shattered. "Yes!" The girl jumped around in a victorious circle, then ran to her dad. "Did you see that?! The bloody tree exploded!"

Arago chuckled. "Yeah, Sparky. Good job," he replied in a cockney accent.

His daughter rolled her eyes. "You know I detest that pet name."

"Detest? Well, hasn't your vocabulary gotten big? Honestly, Aria, what kid talks like that?"

Aria was about to protest when an impish grin found its way onto her face. "Well, when I go off to school, I'll have to talk more properly."

"_If_ you go off to school. I still need to talk to your mother about this 'Hogwarts' place." Arago pocketed the whistle, leaning down to grab is Scotland Yard issued windbreaker. "We don't even know if this place exists. Part of me is convinced that it's got to be a hoax." He zipped up the windbreaker.

Aria huffed. "I thought you already talked with mum. Besides, how can it not be real? My letter came from an _owl_."

The police officer quickly explained that, in the eighteen years he had been immersed in magical England, fifteen of which were spent consulting with the anti-magic defense agency known as Albion, he had never heard of Hogwarts. So, yes, he was a bit skeptic.

"Well, Dad, you're an inspector now. Don't cha think this needs closer inspection?" The two of them were halfway through walking the four short blocks from the park to their flat.

Arago ruffled his daughter's hair. "Like I said, let's wait until we can chat with your mum."

Their flat wasn't anything special- just a small two bedroom home in downtown London close to New Scotland Yard. A cramped lift rode up to the fifth floor, and any visitor would expect to find a small parlor room through the door at the end of their narrow hallway. One couldn't expect more from the budget of two police officers. Parking was in the back of the building, but every now and then tenants would come across an ancient looking pest control van parked in the front.

At the site of the van, Aria's eyes lit up. She sprinted up the front steps and into the building, ignoring the lift and darting for the stairwell. Her father shrugged, and then followed at a brisk jog. Five flights of stairs seemed to be the norm after their morning training sessions anyhow.

The ponytailed girl bulldozed through her front door, exclaiming, "Uncle Oz, you're back from your trip!"

An ox of a man, sporting a dirt covered jacket and trousers and covered in scars, stood up from the sofa he was sitting on and gave a childlike grin. "Hello, Sparky. Give this old coward a hug." The man had his long red hair pulled back tight enough that Aria could see his greying sideburns. An artificial left foot poked out of Oz's trousers- what he liked to call his "civie leg." Although he looked exhausted, his aura still shown with the excitement and vigor of a teen.

"Oswald Miller," Arago smirked at his friend. "I thought you were busy hunting a troll outside of Glasgow right now."

The ginger shrugged. "I was, but Rio called and asked me to look at something."

Aria's mother walked in from the kitchen. "We got three more owls yesterday," she stated matter-of-factly. "And two more this morning while you two were out _training _with the Brionic." Rio placed her hands on her hips. "It's August 23rd. I figured it was time to get an expert opinion."

All eyes were on Oz, impatiently seeking an answer. He picked one of the letters that had piled up on the ottoman and scanned it over. "It's real alright," he stated. "This right here is an authentic Hogwarts acceptance letter."

Arago cocked an eyebrow. "So there's really a school for magic? And my daughter, despite having two normal, human parents, has been accepted there?"

The older man chuckled. "First of all, calling you and Rio "normal humans" is a bit of a stretch, but I get your point: not wizards. Second of all, Aria's something called a Muggle born; at least, the Ministry of Magic and the staff at Hogwarts seem to think so." He plopped back onto the sofa, still examining the letter. "Sorry, Hunt. Never thought you'd need to know all about wizarding England. I probably should've told you about all of this earlier.

"No kidding."

Of course, all Aria heard was that Hogwarts was a real school. She spun around to face her dad. "So I can go, right?"

"I don't know…" He was still looking at Oz.

"But you said if it wasn't a hoax-"

"Only the Minister of Magic knows," the ginger interjected. "About Albion, that is. Oh, and their department that consults with us. Nobody knows you're a seed holder, if that's what you're worried over. The blokes don't even know that Rio here's a werewolf, mainly because she's not the type that goes howling and prowling every full moon." He tossed the letter to the side. "As long as Sparky doesn't screw up and touch someone barehanded, I really don't see a reason why she shouldn't be able to go."

Aria let out a cheer and fist pumped the air, sending a ray of light into the ceiling. Plaster fell around her from the newly formed hole. "Oops."

Rio sighed and shook her head. "You're lucky we live on the top floor."

As Oz stood up to leave, muttering something about getting back to paperwork, he shouldered one of his two bags and opened the other. "Found this one trying to peep on your neighbor. Thought you might want him back, Hunt."

Suddenly, a white object flew out of the bag, zipping around the room and yowling. As the object, a glowing skull with decorative carvings, slowed down, it whined, "Master Arago! He just snatched me out of midair like I was some toy! With one of his weird gadgets! I wasn't even doing anything wrong."

The silver haired inspector took off his glove and grabbed the skull by its surrounding aura. He had an annoyed smirk. "Gulley Beggar, peeping ain't nothing wrong. It's perverted. Anyways, didn't you promise when Aria was _born_ that you'd stay in line?" At the Gulley Beggar's feeble nod, he let skull go. "Then keep your promises, you coward," Arago muttered. "Hey, Oz, do you know where-?"

The redhead was already gone.

"Well then," Rio said at last. "After your dad fixes the ceiling, let's head to that Diagon Ally place and start your back to school shopping." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and, momentarily, her wedding band glowed. "How about we go take a look at the map and see if we can find out where it is. Give Dad some space to work."

A few hours later, the three of them were walking down the streets of London, Rio Hunt leading the way with a shopping list and map in her hands. The silver haired father and daughter followed behind.

"Mum looks like a tourist," Aria noted.

"She's half Japanese. She always looks like a tourist," her dad responded.

"But she's wearing a t-shirt and a ball cap, and she looks really lost. Are you sure she won't get pickpocketed?"

Her dad chuckled, pulling a light purple wallet out of his jacket pocket. "Technically, she already has been."

"Dad, that's awful! Aren't you supposed to be an inspector?" In all honesty, Aria was trying not to laugh.

Arago shrugged. "Yeah, but she's a bobby, too, you know. She should know better." He unzipped the wallet. "Now, let's see how much your mum would've lost."

The wallet was empty, save for a slip of paper with the word "tosser" scribbled on it.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Mum's good."

Rio stopped and sighed in frustration, turning to face her husband and daughter. "Look, you two need to help me find this place. I've got to be lost, or there must not be a sign. I just don't see a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. And why anyone would make a pub the entrance to a family shopping district is beyond me."

"Uh, Mum, weren't there directions for muggle parents?" Aria asked.

Rio huffed that she didn't need the muggle directions.

"Dove," Arago suggested. "Maybe you should listen to those directions."

Aria noticed her mother's aura turn light red as her temper shortened. "And why is that, _dearie_?"

Arago jabbed a thumb at the building behind him. "Because you're staring at that pub right now."

Aria spotted a sign in the pub's window which read "Attention Muggle Borns." She walked over and glanced over it. As much as her mum hated admitting it, when she wasn't wearing the werewolf pelt or her clover dipped reading glasses, she was no different than any other non-magic user. The eleven-year-old trotted over to her now arguing parents. "It says to go around the building and find the information desk."

Both parents looked at their daughter with a bit of bewilderment. Rio reached into her purse and pulled out her glasses. Placing them on her face, she gaped at the building that hadn't been there a second ago.

Arago snickered, and then yelped as his wife punched him in the arm.

Marble floors and high arching ceilings left Aria in awe as she entered Gringotts bank. Her footsteps echoed as she walked around, mesmerized by the ancient architecture, and, more importantly, the building's unique employees. The preteen tried to keep a calm, almost aloof exterior but, holy cow, _goblins_. Goblins were sitting behind desks, running their business, exchanging money and opening bank accounts, and people weren't even batting an eye. It was as if a world that she had always known to be secret was suddenly being put on show. Her parents were currently at a teller's station near the entrance, exchanging pound bills for gold and silver coins and, for the most part, doing a poor job at looking out of their element among magical races.

The silver-haired girl yanked the supplies list out from the pocket of her hoodie.

**First Year students will require:**  
Uniform:  
_The quantities given are the suggested minimum requirements._  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls  
5. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans  
6. Two charmable ties in house colours  
7. One charmable winter scarf in house colours  
8. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls  
9. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
**Required Text books**  
Hogwarts: A History by Chroniculus Punnet  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble  
How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day by Julius Gummidge  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp  
Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer  
**Other Equipment:**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 basic potions ingredients kit  
1 set of protective gloves  
Quills  
Inks  
Parchment  
Blank Journal  
Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:  
Toad  
Cat  
Rat  
Pygmy Puff  
Owl  
Others may be approved on a case by case basis.

She sighed. Dad had said no pets. Just because she didn't know what a Pygmy Puff was, didn't mean she didn't want one. She already had gloves, but what was all of this house business? Aria felt an inkling of doubt settle in her stomach. As much as she knew about leprechauns, fairies, goblins and the like, she seemed to be perpetually ignorant of wizard culture. Maybe that _How Not to Blow off Your Fingers_ book would give her a clue. Either that or she could just say the words "muggle born" and pray that somebody would help her out.

"All right, Sparky, you ready to head out?" Arago called, waving his gloved hand in a beckoning fashion. He and Rio were waiting by the bank entrance.

Aria trotted up to them, reminding her father that she hated that nickname. The three of them wandered down the street and past a large emporium that, in place of a marquee, had a giant mechanical head resting on top, grinning at the shoppers underneath. A sign painted on the window read _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. Now, that looked fun. The girl peaked through the glass, spotting all sorts of toys and sweets. She almost didn't care that nothing on her school supplies list could be found in that store; she was going to get something.

Her mum said no.

Eventually, after hours of trying on robes and blouses in Madame Malkins and buying dilapidated textbooks from the Third Hand Book Emporium (curse a policeman's small paycheck), the Hunts found their way into a small store called Ollivanders. Every wall was stacked with little shoeboxes. Throughout the main room were little piles of the boxes, which on further inspection were too long and narrow to hold a pair of shoes. Even the counter was covered haphazardly. The entire room smelt of wood.

"I'm supposed to find a wand here?"

"Aria, don't be rude."

An old man with wiry grey hair popped out from behind the counter. He was elderly, but it was too hard to tell exactly how elderly. "Good afternoon, dear," he said. "I take it you're here to pick out your first wand?" Before Aria could respond, the man added, "But, you know, I've always said that a wand chooses the wizard, or in this case, the witch." The wizard, Ollivander, looked at the girl. "You are rather short, aren't you?"

"I'm not that short!" Aria shot back, a bit of cockney thrown into her accent.

"Short tempered, too," he clicked. Ollivander began muttering to himself as he searched through wand boxes. "Let's see. Let's see." The shoppe owner dragged a ladder out from the back and climbed up it, gingerly sliding a box three rows from the top of a stack out of its place. "Eight inch pine," he announced. "Rather flexible with a phoenix feather for the core." He took of the lid, revealing a rather embellished wooden stick. "Now, just take off that glove of yours and- say, which one is your wand hand?"

"I'm a lefty, if that's what you mean. And the gloves stay." Noticing her mother's cross look, Aria added a quick "sir." She grabbed the wand and flicked it. It made a fluctuant noise and some green smoke oozed out the end. The muggle born had a feeling that wasn't what a wand was supposed to do. Over the course of an hour, she tried around thirteen wands with varying results.

"Alright, this one has got to be it," Ollivander exclaimed somewhat exhaustedly. "Particularly good with hexes and charms." He presented them with a rather plain looking wand, save for a Celtic knot carved into its base. It was nine and a half inches and made of sturdy oak. It had a dragon heartstring core. He handed it to Aria, an expectant gleam in his eyes.

The ponytailed girl flicked it and several rainbow sparks zoomed out and danced a little before fading out. "That's good, right?"

Ollivander nodded. "I admit, the Fae country wands usually aren't that popular because they're a bit, er, stubborn." He pointed to the Celtic knot carved into the wood. "That's Lugh's knot. The Celts called him the Sun god. Mythology, of course, but the fairy folk find some importance in it."

"Oh."

At that point, Arago's cell phone started ringing. He put it to his ear, turning his back to Aria and the others. "Hello?" There was a long pause. "Uh huh, what's up?" The person on the other end must've said something important because the inspector's brows furrowed, making the cross-shaped scar of his more visible. "How many this time?" After a minute or two of murmuring into the phone, he snapped it shut. He shrugged at his family apologetically. "Work," he explained. "Special Investigations. I'll be back before supper, so you just finish up here." With that, he left.

Special Investigations was the technical term for "crimes involving humans and the occult or magic." With Arago being the chief inspector, it had become rare in recent years for him to actually appear at a crime scene. He spent most of his time politicking between Scotland Yard and Albion, determining which cases deserved which group's attention. After all, Albion was only concerned with human sacrifices if the demon they were being sacrificed to was real. For the seed holder to be called to a crime scene meant one of two things; either local bobbies had no idea what to make of it or Albion knew that they were facing a serious and impending threat.

Seeing that her father had taken the time to explain where he was going, Aria doubted it was the latter. Wand in hand, she definitely wasn't letting go of it now that she had found a good one, Aria barely waited for her mum to pay Mr. Ollivander before dashing out the door and sprinting to the pet shop. Dad wasn't there to say no again, and there was absolutely no way she was going to go to Hogwarts without an owl. Already thoughts of social suicide formed in the eleven-year-old's mind.

"No," Rio said, not even letting her daughter enter the store. "For the last time, Aria, no pets. They're expensive and hard to take care of, and I doubt you'll take on all responsibilities in the summer while your dad and I are working. Not to mention our building doesn't even allow pets."

"But Mum!"

"No buts," the sniper replied. "I'm sure the school will loan you an owl." At the pout on her child's face, her expression softened. "How about we go to that joke shop? I'll let you pick out one thing."

Aria wanted to pump her fist with victory, but remembering that morning, she settled with dancing on the spot.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had a surprising amount of muggle jokes and toys, but what immediately stole the ponytailed girl's attention were the in store originals. Growing ears, prank candy, flying toy cars, and something called a headless hat enamored her. Aria grabbed a bowler hat and plopped it on her head. Her mother let out a yelp. Looking in the nearby standing mirror, she discovered that everything above her shoulders had disappeared.

That, along with Exploding Whizz Poppers, the Portable Swamp, and the Box 'O' Rockets, received a firm no from her mother. The two were caught up in bickering- Rio obviously didn't want her daughter to have ANY fun- when a chuckle interrupted them. The laughing man wore a purple suit with a brass nametag pinned to its lapel. Etched in it was the word "Owner." The owner was tall and lanky with tangerine orange hair; he looked to be only a little younger than Aria's own parents, but it wasn't his outlandish attire that kept her staring. An entire ear was missing off the side of his head.

Rio elbowed Aria. Staring was rude.

"You know," said the owner. "Might I suggest an Extendable Ear? It's really handy for, er, listening to lectures from the back of the classroom." He gave Aria a wink. "Throw in a spell-checking quill, and you're set up for a successful semester." The man shook Rio's hand. "George Weasley at your service. How may I help you?"

The young witch piped up. "I'll take one of those ear things!" Under her mother's stare, Aria added, "Please, sir." Rio was still glaring at her. "And may I please have a spell-checking quill too, sir?" She rolled her eyes when she thought her mum wasn't looking.

George Weasley laughed again. "Are you a first year, Miss?" At her nod, he prodded, "Do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Which one's the cool one? You know the one with the heroes and stuff?"

That innocent question got her a discount and the big tip that Gryffindor was the way to go. Bags in tow, Aria and Rio trekked to the underground and back to their flat. Entering the parlor, they met Arago Hunt plopped on the sofa, hundreds of photos and documents spread out on the table before him. Before Aria could sneak a look, though, her mother ushered her to her room.

"Don't worry about him, Sparky," her mother assured her. "It's just another big case. He'll be busy, but I'm sure there's no reason that he won't be able to see you off next week." Rio gave the girl a hug, offering to grab her old trunk out of storage. Briefly, her wedding band glowed.

Aria crossed her arms. "That's just it, Mum. I don't think Dad _wants_ to see me off. He's never happy about this type of thing."

Rio sighed. "He's just worried about you," she said.

The silvery blonde sat on her bed with a huff. "He was even mad when he found out I had Brionic. If he had it his way, I'd be a muggle like Miss Coco."

Her mother frowned but didn't say anything. Instead, she left the room.

The truth in Aria's statement was biting even to her own ears. Arago had been distant from his daughter during her early years of life. He had found excuses to stay at work late, and while he loved Aria, sometimes it had been hard to look at her. Aria remembered her parents having numerous rows, but it wasn't until she was seven that she figured out why.

The Brionic was dangerous. It burned the flesh of those it touched save for the exceedingly rare few that held resistance to it. There was no way to turn it on and off, and while Arago remained unaffected by the seed he bore, it had required a long and complicated ceremony to create an item, a wedding band, to protect his wife as well. He had chosen to keep the Brionic seed inside him unaware of the consequences it would wreak on his children. Or child, rather. Aria was and would be the only product of that mistake, and unlike her father, she had no seed to remove.

Arago at last had moved past his guilt of accidently cursing his daughter and agreed to teach her, train her. Aria Ewan Hunt had talent, no doubt. She would never be as powerful as her father, but their training sessions had made them extremely close. Now, they had less than a week before she'd be gone- off to boarding school to learn witchcraft.

But there'd be letters, right? Aria knew her dad would eventually come around. If he acknowledged the importance of her Brionic training, he had to know that leaving a witch untaught would be just as dangerous. Thankful he'd be too busy to have second doubts about Hogwarts, Aria flipped open the old, dilapidated trunk and began to pack, making sure the Extendable Ear was in an easy to reach place. Eaves dropping had always been the best way to learn information, and Aria had a feeling she needed to learn as much as possible about the wizarding world before she got on that train.

AN: Fair warning- updates will be sporadic. I'm currently working on original writing projects, and this fic is partially my writer's block cure. If you haven't read the series Arago, I highly recommend it. It's a really short series, relatively. The first fifteen chapters really get the universe down, and with the exception of two characters, it covers all the major players.


End file.
